Prisoner
by Kav23
Summary: An injured Steve McGarrett with three clueless teenagers and a drug cartel looking for a payback. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author note:_**

**_Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me. __Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

**_Have a nice day._**

* * *

Chris heard many camping stories from his friends before plus he had seen so many movies. He thought he knew what being in the jungle would be like and handle them but he was wrong. Hearing stories about camping in jungle and actually camping in the jungle are two different things.

"Chris, you okay there, buddy?" Matthew's voice broke Chris's thought patterns.

"I'm good," Chris answered with a smile to assure his friend.

"You know," Ethan, his other friend spoke next. "We all have those things we prefer not to do, there's no shame in it. Chris, you shouldn't have forced yourself to come camping with us. We know this is not your element."

Chris smiled genuinely to his friends. "You're right, I'm not in my element but I'm definitely with people I should be. Camping with best friends is way better than sitting in my dorm, in my underwear waiting for the weekend to pass. Although I think I might a blood transfusion by the time we round up our camping trip. These mosquitoes are sucking out my blood."

Ethan instantly chuckled before he dug into his backpack and tossed the mosquito repellent to his friend. "Told you to bring the repellent with you."

"I know," Chris grumbled. "I left it in the cabin. I thought it just going to be a small hike. Where are we going anyway?"

"We will reach a small river in a while. We will sit there for some time before we head back to the cabin before it gets dark out there." Matthew informed as he continued walking in the front, leading his friends to the river.

The three friends continued walking further in silence. Chris took the quietness as a chance to simply marvel the beauty of the nature. He was not a nature person like Matthew or Ethan, but it doesn't mean he doesn't appreciate them. Between the never-ending of trees stretching its way up and noises of birds, Chris somehow felt welcomed. He felt soaked in the richness of the jungle. His first ever experience of camping with friends seemed to be not that bad after all. The sudden increase in the screeching of birds brought him out of his thoughts.

"We are almost there," Ethan said and Chris could hear the gentle murmur of water in a distance.

True to Ethan's words, they reached a river. Matthew quickly took out his boots, sat on the bank of the river, dipped his foot into the running water and let out a deep satisfied sigh. Ethan followed next. Chris, however, took a moment to inhale the fresh air. He felt so relaxed with the sound of the running water.

"Chris, come on, join us. I can assure you, the river is free from piranhas." Ethan smirked.

"Haha. Very funny." Just when Chris was about to join his friends, something to his left caught his attention.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked when he saw Chris taking slow steps towards their left.

"Hang on a minute," Chris said as he dropped his backpack, walked just a little further and gasped rather loudly.

Matthew was alarmed. "What is it?" He stood up.

Chris didn't bother to answer. He jumped into the river and fought with the flow of the running water to get to the other side. Halfway balancing himself, he pulled himself up onto the bank and turned the unconscious man to face him. His helping instinct took over him. He pressed his finger against the man's neck and was slightly pleased when he felt a weak but steady beat against his finger. Matthew and Ethan was next to him in a minute.

"Is he alive?" Matthew asked as he studied the feature of the unconscious man.

"For now, I guess." Chris shrugged. "I mean, look at him." Chris mentally winced when he saw the bruises and marks covering every inch of the unconscious's man exposed skin. Slowly, Chris turned the man's face and could see a single line of red blood coming from the cut on his forehead.

"Guys, I think I know him." Recognition dawned on Ethan's face. "It's Commander McGarrett. Head of Five-0." He whispered.

"What?" Chris's eyes almost bugged out. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I even saw him in the news a few days ago, something about a drug bust." Ethan confirmed Chris's doubt.

"Yeah, I read about it too," Matthew nodded. "Something about Five-0 making the biggest drug bust. They seized few tons of cocaine worth billions."

"Chris is that…" Ethan stammered as he pointed to Steve's left shoulder. "Is that gunshot wound?"

Chris followed Ethan's gaze and his eyes grew wide when he saw the bullet hole. Chris was a number one fan of crime drama, but the bullet wound right in front of his eyes looked nothing like what he saw those shows before. The entry wound looked small, but it was a gaping mess. The reddened hole had a steady flow of blood oozing out. Quickly, he pulled the loosely tied jacket around his hips and pressed the fabric on the bleeding wound.

"What do you think we should do?" Chris tried to look passive but he could feel his heart beating its way out of his ribs.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ethan spoke in a rush.

"I agree. Guys, Commander ending up injured in a jungle just a few days after a major drug bust, I don't think all these are coincidences." Matthew looked alarmed, his expression dulled. He looked around, his eyes scanned the surroundings. He wondered if they were safe to be there. "Come on, get him up, we will carry him back to the cabin."

"Are we sure we gonna do this?" Ethan asked for confirmation, stopping Chris and Matthew for a moment. "What if the drug syndicate is looking for a payback? Which means they will not rest until they finish him for good. If we help him, we might end… well, you know… with those bullet holes as well. So I just want to be sure, are we still going to help him?"

* * *

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**Stay tuned for more. Thank you for your time and support.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author note:_**

**_Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me. Thank you __all for your support__. All feedback are appreciated._**

**_Have a nice day._**

* * *

Tani parked her car on Steve's driveway. She stared in confusion as the Red Silverado truck was not parked in its usual spot and the lights in the house were out. Her confusion turned to annoyances by the time she turned to Junior in the passenger seat.

"Really, Juns?" Tani questioned. "You nagged me to drive us back from the party that we were enjoying ourselves to what? An empty house? Steve is not at home."

Junior's eyes conveyed his silent apology to Tani. "No, Tani. I'm serious. Steve and I, we agreed to watch the game together. Danny is joining us too but he will be a bit late."

"Fine." Tani said and shrugged. "Maybe he went out."

Junior took his phone out of his pocket and checked if there were any notification, any recent message from Steve to indicate any change in their plan. "Nothing. No messages from Steve," Junior bit his lips. "If he were to leave the house to get something, he wouldn't turn all the light off and leave Eddie in the dark."

"Maybe Steve took Eddie with him." Tani smiled. "You do realize how inseparable those two is getting these days?"

"That I agree. Eddie does know how to trick Steve." Junior chuckled as he took his backpack from the back seat. "Thanks for inviting me, I had fun."

"You're welcome." Tani smiled lightly. "Hey, do you mind if I come in and use your bathroom?"

"Of course not. Come on." Junior said before he got out of the car and jogged his way to the front door, followed closely by Tani. It was drizzling.

Junior unlocked the door, was about to step in when Eddie bounded over to them. It barked like crazy for a second and settled to whimpering and whining when Junior bent down to scratch its ears. Junior gave Eddie a few scratches before he stepped inside the house and turned the lights on.

"Hey, buddy. Whatcha doin? Did Steve leave alone you at home? My poor baby…" Tani gave Eddie a few scratches before she excused herself to use the bathroom.

Junior closed the door and sat on the couch. Eddie followed and rested its head on Junior's leg, whimpering softly. Petting Eddie, Junior called Steve. He ended the call when it went to voicemail. Uneasy feeling was creeping in. Just when he was trying to assure himself from unnecessarily worrying about Steve, he heard sound coming from the front door. He turned to the door and watched it closely, hoping it would be Steve walking in but to his slight disappointment, the door swung open and Danny stepped inside.

"Yo, I'm early and I got us pizzas." He chirped in his usual tone as he closed the door. He walked further in and dropped the pizza boxes on the nearby table. He didn't miss the look on Junior's face.

"What's with the face?" Danny asked as he pet Eddie who went to greet him. "Where's Steve?"

-H50-H50-H50-

It felt like he was in a dream. At least that was what he thought. Then the hazy feeling ended abruptly, as he was shaken back into reality. Steve opened his eyes, his eyelashes faintly batting against his lids when he blinked. Everything was blurry. Steve didn't know where he was. Shadows were hovering over him. He wondered if he should be worried about his blurred vision and the unknown shadows. He could feel the soft mattress underneath him and the blanket on top of him. Wait, how did he end in that bed?

Steve panicked when he could not move his left hand. His heart started to beat fast. He was slowly being aware of the buzzing sound to his ear. He could feel the crick in his neck and the sudden increase in muscle aches and head pain. A gasp escaped his mouth.

He could hear faint voices in distances, sound of people chatting. It was getting louder as he blinked.

"It's okay, Commander. You're safe."

Steve jerked awake only to be held down by unknown pair of hands. His blurred vision somehow cleared and Steve stared at three teenagers hovering over him.

"It's okay." The boy to his left spoke. "My name is Chris." He pointed to the other two boys. "Matthew and Ethan. We found you unconscious by the river. We carried you back to our cabin."

Steve tried to process the information given to him. He slowly tried to push himself up and the boys quickly helped him to sit on the bed. His body protested against the move, every muscle of his body screamed in pain. Ethan propped a pillow behind Steve for support. When he somehow sat on the bed, Steve tried to hold himself still. He breathed slowly and deeply, hoping the pain to pass.

"Commander, are you okay?" Matthew asked, concerned. "You look pale."

"Matthew," Ethan shook his head. "That's probably the dumbest question you can ask him right now. Of course he is not okay."

Chris disappeared for a moment and came back with a glass of water. "Here, drink some. You must be thirsty."

True. He was thirsty. His throat was dry like he had swallowed sand. When he took the glass with his right hand, he realized his left hand was against his chest, trapped in makeshift shoulder sling made out of t-shirt.

Steve tried not to get greedy with the water. He just took a few sips of water to satisfy his dry throat. The last thing he wanted was to be sick. Chris quickly took the glass away from Steve's shaky hand.

"How long I have been unconscious?" Steve croaked, having a good look at the teenagers.

"We are not sure because you were already unconscious when we found you but it has been almost an hour and a half since we found you," Matthew answered.

"Commander," Chris called softly. "Is someone trying to hurt you?"

That question jogged Steve's memory and a chill shivered down Steve's spine. The boys had placed themselves in danger by saving him.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think._**

**_Stay tuned for more. Thank you for your time and support._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author note:**_

_**Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me. T**__**hank you **_**_all for your support_**_**. All feedback are appreciated.**_**_  
_**

_**Have a nice day.**_

* * *

Danny tried to remain calm but fear thoughts were looping around in his mind until there was no room for anything else. He dialed the number again.

_"It's McGarrett. Talk."_

"Okay, so this is what going to happen. I'm gonna give you half an hour tops and you gonna either text or call me back. If not, I'm going to track your phone, find you and nag you for the next twenty four hours on why it is not good, not to inform people of your whereabouts. Your choice." Danny ended the call and started to walk back and forth in the living room.

Tani and Junior exchanged glances but remained silent. A few minutes past and Danny's eyes kept darting to the cellphone in his hand that refused to ring. The sudden doorbell sound snapped Danny out of his thoughts. Junior strode off to the door, swung it open to reveal Adam standing with a smiling face. Junior stepped aside to allow him to walk in.

"Hey, guys." Adam raised a hand in greeting as he walked in and quickly sensed the tension in the space. He looked around and realized an important member of the house missing. "Where's Steve?"

Danny sighed. "That my friend is the million-dollar question."

A look of surprise crossed Adam's face. "What do you mean?"

"We can't get hold of him," Tani answered, leaning on the wall.

"That's strange." Adam furrowed his eyebrows. "I spoke to him like two, maybe er… two and a half hours ago."

"He was supposed to be at home," Junior added in. "Wait, Adam. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you will be joining us. Steve called you?"

"Yes," Adam nodded. "Asked if I wanted to watch the game. Guys, relax. Maybe we are over-thinking. Maybe he just went out to get something."

Danny sighed heavily. Maybe Adam was right. Steve could be out, getting something and perhaps his phone died. Danny took a moment to calm himself down, he tried to rationalize why everything would just be alright. Steve would turn up at the house any second, complaining how he has forgotten to charge his phone. In another hour, all of them will be sitting, eating the pizzas, laughing and arguing about the game.

But then…

The nagging voice in the back of his mind spoke something else. His instincts screamed that something was not right.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "You know what, I'm going to call Duke, ask him to trace Steve's phone." Danny took out his phone and was scrolling down his contact list when his phone rang, Duke's name appearing on the screen.

Danny quickly answered. "Duke."

_"Danny, we got a problem."_

-H50-H50-H50-

_"Is someone trying to hurt you?"_

Steve froze, hearing the question. He let out a shaky breath, closing his weary eyes for a moment and opening them back again.

"So shall I take the lack of response as a yes?" Ethan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Ethan!" Matthew facepalmed.

"Guys," Chris called his friends in annoyances before he knelt closer to Steve. "Commander, you're hurt and we know those are not the wounds you get by simply tripping and falling in the jungle. Someone hurt you, didn't they? Do you think they are still looking for you?"

"Yes and ..." Steve admitted. "Look, guys, I appreciate you boys helping me but it's probably not safe here. Those guys…" Steve spoke in a rush and he attempted to stand only to have his legs given way to gravity and thankfully Ethan and Chris caught him and eased him back to the bed. The sudden movement had pain throbbing around his skull that for one moment he thought he was dead for sure. Steve squeezed his eyes shut, he mentally begged the pain to go away.. He could barely hear the boys chattering around him.

"Guys," Chris turned to his friends, lowering his voice again. "I don't think he will stand for long without proper help."

"There is no cell service here." Matthew bit his lips. "Chris, you stay here with him. Ethan and I, we will go. Hopefully, we can get to the nearby clearing and call for help."

"But it's getting dark." Chris shook his head. "Are you sure you know where you're going? What if you get lost?" Chris leaned much closer and whispered. "What if you bumped into the bad guys who hurt him?"

"No," Steve said with closed his eyes, bringing the attention of the boys back to him. "You can't go," He rasped. "Give me a minute. I will be okay."

Steve was triggered. He could hear his focus call. It was not the time for him to rest, to surrender to the circumstances. Like Danny had always said, he was a control freak. He needed to take back control of the situation. After all, there was nothing much, he just has to call for help, wait for Danny and while waiting try not to get himself and boys killed by a bunch of professional killers. He got this. There was nothing the hell week in Navy didn't train him for.

Steve opened his eyes, feeling alert, determined and with a voice filled mission mode, spoke. "Okay, boys. Who is ready to learn some surviving skills?"

-H50-H50-H50-

Danny's Camaro made a sharp turn to the left, driving further into a much narrower road and the tires squeal before it made a stop just before the patrol cars. Danny jumped out, walked past few HPD officers, probably would have just taken a few steps to the front after the crime scene tape when the scene in front stopped him.

Danny's heart skipped a beat when he saw the overturned wreckage of Steve's truck on the side of the road.

"Danny," Duke called, getting Danny's attention. "There is no sign of Steve."

"Oh my god," Tani mumbled in shock as her hands automatically went to cover her mouth.

Junior without any word went straight to check the truck.

"Duke, what do we know so far?" Adam asked, he knew Danny was overwhelmed with what he had just seen.

"The mark on Steve's truck indicate he must been rammed from behind. The hit must have been in full force, causing the truck to overturn. The initial report of tires marks suggest there were at least two suburbans."

Danny's face scrunched in concentration. "What else?"

"Walk with me," Duke said, walked a little further and pointed to the small pool of slightly dried blood on the blood.

Danny automatically crossed his arms in defensive. "Steve's blood?"

"I ask the CSU team to ran the blood as soon as possible." Duke shook his head. "But I don't think it is Steve's blood."

"You're saying maybe…" Adam trailed.

Duke nodded and was about to explain when Junior called them. "Guys, come see this."

Danny and the others quickly jogged to where Junior was standing. Their eyes went straight to where Junior was pointing. The driver's side door was swung open and few bullet hole was visible in dim light set up by the CSU unit.

"I think he got out and exchange fires with the other guys." Junior verbalize his assumption.

Danny pointing back at the pool of the blood he had seen earlier. "I guess at least he took one down. Tani, we need the test results. Can you..?"

"I'm on it," Tani said before Danny could even finish what he was saying. She ran to find the CSU officer holding the sample.

"Steve must have been outgunned," Duke spoke.

Danny turned to the side of the road and looked at the wooded area. "Duke, call for backup. All hands on deck. Steve got to be in there with a bunch of killers." Danny titled his head slightly to Junior, "Get Eddie. We gonna bring Steve back home."

* * *

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**Stay tuned for more. Thank you for your time and support.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author note:**_

_**Hello, everyone. First of all, sorry it took me a while to post the chapter. **_

_**English is not my first language, so be easy on me. T**__**hank you **_**_all for your support_**_**. All feedback are appreciated.**_**_  
_**

_**Have a nice day.**_

* * *

"Where are we?" Steve asked, looking around for the first time.

"It's our family cabin," Ethan answered.

Steve nodded very slightly, careful not aggravate his headache. "We can't stay here. Sooner or later, those guys are gonna find us here. We need to get help."

The three teenagers looked at each other.

"I'm sorry," Mathew hesitated a little before he continued. "Are you sure those guys gonna find us here? I mean, the cabin is quite away from the main trekking area. You think they can track you to here?"

Steve pushed himself up, slightly balancing himself by holding the headboard. "Those are not ordinary guys, they are members of a drug cartel. Trust me, by now, they would have even know about you guys."

"W-What?" Mathew stammered. "But how?"

"By the footprints you guys left when you carried me back to the cabin."

Colour drained out from the teenager's face. Steve didn't want to sugarcoat the situation. He wanted them to understand what they were facing. "It's okay to be scared but trust me, I will not let anything happen to you all but I need you to do exactly as what I'm telling you. Okay? Okay."

Chris was first to sober from the statement. He nodded. "Okay, what do we do now?"

"I need you all to grab some things before we leave, first change your t-shirts into dark colors, we don't want to grab attention with bright colors, take some water for you guys, your phones, anything that you find to defend yourself." The teenagers jumped into action the moment Steve gave the instruction. Steve tugged the makeshift sling and freed his arm. Steve groaned as the newly freed arm spiked the level of pain around his gunshot wound.

Steve cradled his arm and was about to get a grip of himself when Ethan came barging into the small room that he had just left. "Commander, we got a problem." The boy whispered, a sense of panic was evident in his voice. "I think someone is outside."

-H50-H50-H50-

Danny was strapping himself with everything he need in full speed when Duke approached him.

"Danny, we got some other information."

"What is it?" Danny asked, without even looking at Duke.

"HPD officers rounding up the area from the other side found an SUV parked at the beginning of trekking trail. We called up the owner and found his son and two of his friends are camping for the weekend. They have a cabin inside."

Danny nodded. "Advise the search groups that we have civilians on the ground. Wait, hold on a sec." Danny said as he took out his buzzing phone. "Lou, you're on speaker with Duke."

_"Listen, apparently Steve got called to the DA's office today."_

"On a Saturday?" Danny raised his eyebrows as he dug his memory. Steve didn't tell him anything about going to the DA's office.

_"Yes, he was called in after the Governor called the DA officer and checked on the preparation to persecute Zetas Cartel on Monday_."

"And?"

_"I spoke to the DA officer. Apparently, Steve and he spend the day reviewing the evidence and making sure everything was on point for Monday. Steve was the first to leave the office."_

"Wait, don't tell me…"

_"Yes, Danny. It's Zetas Cartel that is after Steve."_

"Dammit." Danny hissed. "Are we sure about this?"

_"We got their cocaine and their boss's favorite right man locked up from the drug bust, so you do the math. Besides, I'm looking at the DA's office parking lot CCTV footage as we speak. Steve was on the phone when he was walking to the truck. I think he missed the two suburban waiting for him. Also, Tani just called, the blood you guys found? The lab ran it and trace it back to member of the cartel."_

Danny shook his head as realization hit him hard. They are after Steve for a payback. "Thanks, Lou, I'm gonna go in and bring my boy back home. Keep me updated." Danny ended the call without waiting for any reply.

"Duke, gather the officers around. We got to speed things up."

Negative thoughts started to spread through his mind, clouding his thoughts and bringing him to the conclusion he never wanted to make.

_Steve, I'm coming for you. Hang on, brother._ Danny prayed.

"Danny, we are ready for you." Duke's voice guided him back to reality.

Danny breathed in. It's time for confidence, time to fight for Steve.

-H50-H50-H50-

Steve stood by the window and sneak a quick look outside. He pressed his finger on his lips, signaling the boys to be silent.

The boys stood close to each other, following Steve's order, not knowing what was happening.

Suddenly, Steve took a couple of strides at once and reached the boys in full speed. He pushed them inside the small room. "Don't matter what you hear, do not make any noise. I will be back." Steve whispered and left the room in a hurry.

Steve tiptoed back to the main door and stood on the left side of the door. The voices were getting louder. Time seemed to stop as his eyes were glued on the door.

_'Any minute now.'_

His mind voice reminded him. A few seconds later, harsh kicks were landing on the door, forcing it open from the outside. Steve waited and gripped the knife he was holding harder.

The door burst open, forcing Steve to be highly attentive.

Two men stepped in with their rifle gun trained up to the front. Steve waited one moment to analyze the situation. Both had their back to Steve, giving Steve a perfect opportunity to strike. Sneaking towards them, Steve stabbed the man to his left on his back, paralyzing him and instantly forcing him on his knees. The other man to Steve's right jumped but before he could react, Steve brought his right arm around the man's neck, applying pressure to the man's carotid, choking him.

Three, two, one…

Steve let loose of the man he was holding and the unconscious body fell. The one stabbed dropped on the floor as well. He was barely conscious, Steve knew it was a matter of time before he bleeds to death.

Steve stumbled. His injuries were slowing him down, but the adrenaline rush was keeping him occupied. He knelt and checked one of the men. Steve couldn't help but to let out a hiss of pain as he hung the rifle gun over his shoulder. He mentally thanked God when he found a satellite phone.

Forcing the phone into his pocket, Steve looked up and saw three pairs of wide, panic filled eyes staring back at him. "Like I said we can't stay," Steve said as he somehow pulled himself up. He tapped on Chris's shoulder before he walked to the back door. "We need to leave."

The boys looked at the lifeless bodies on the floor and could feel fear running down their spine. They stood there, stuck in the moment.

"Come on!" Steve's voice pulled them out of their thoughts and all three hurried behind Steve. If they survive the night, they will have a nail-biting, thriller story to tell their family and friends.

Well, if they survive…

* * *

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**Stay tuned for more. Thank you for your time and support.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author note:**_

_**Hello, everyone. **__**English is not my first language, so be easy on me. T**__**hank you **_**_all for your support_**_**. All feedback are appreciated.**_**_  
_**

_**Have a nice day.**_

* * *

Steve and the boys escaped through the back door and were on their way to a safe spot to lay low and call for help.

Steve's thoughts were all over him. If it was only him, he would have handled the situation differently. But now, he has three innocent lives depending on him, the one who took the risk and saved his. He knew it was just a matter of time before the cartel members round them up. His body was on survival mode, there was no way he could protect the boys. If the cartel members round them up before backup arrives, things would very ugly. Steve knew why the cartels were after him and if the boys were captured as well, they could easily use the boys as leverage against Steve. He could not let that happen. Just when Steve was mentally strategizing to outrun the cartels, he heard some sound and voices in the distances. Steve further slowed down his already slower pace and stopped. The boys followed Steve's act, they too stopped and waited for Steve without any words.

Steve doubled his focus and attention on his hearing. The voices were faint but Steve could roughly make a guess.

It was the cartels. They were coming for him.

Steve turned to the boys. They were running out of time. Steve made his mind. "Okay, time for a new plan."

Ethan was the first to ask "What are we going to do?"

"Not we but you guys."

"What are you saying?" Chris let out, afraid of the answer he might hear.

"Look, we have no time, they are faster than I expected. I will divert them, you gonna go and call for help." Steve's voice was determined. He needed to be if he wanted to convince the boys.

"You got to be kidding us!"

"That's insane!"

Matthew and Ethan expressed their disapproval at the same time.

Chris spoke next without missing a beat. "We can't just leave you here. Those lunatics will kill you!"

"Not until they get what they want," Steve answered quickly, not wanting to waste any time. "Look, I'm hurt and I'm slowing us down. You guys can go twice the speed we are going right now. I will buy us some time, you guys call for help, okay?"

The boys looked torn, helpless to be exact and Steve could understand. Asking them to make the decision to leave someone behind was not easy. If anything were to happen to him, they would end blaming themselves.

"Look, I will okay." Steve continued. "I know how to handle these guys. I'm trained for these kind of situations. You go and get help, reach out to Detective Danny Williams. He will take care of the rest."

"This is so wrong." Ethan expressed his dissatisfaction. "We didn't save you just to leave you behind."

"I know and I'm sorry," Steve said, trying his best to make the boys understand the situation. "If the cartels were to get us first before the backup, I want it to just be me. If you guys are here, they will use you to get what they want from me. Between you all and that high-value information, I can't… please, try to understand." Steve practically begged for their understanding.

"Okay," Matthew uttered with an expressionless face. "I get what you're saying."

"Here, take this." Steve handed one of the guns he took from the intruder to Matthew. "Shoot only if you need to, okay? Okay. Go!"

Ethan and Chris still looked at little hesitated to leave Steve behind.

"Go!" Steve gave the nudge the boys needed. "I'm counting on you guys."

"We will get the help you need. I promise." Matthew said before he pushed the other two to the front, forcing them to start running. He glanced back and smiled sadly. "Be careful," he mumbled before he took off.

Steve watched until they disappear into the darkness and turned around. The voices in the distances were getting louder. Steve breathed in heavily, keeping his pain in check as he limped and stood behind a tree, allowing the branches and leaves to give him the cover he needed.

Steve leaned on the tree for support. Somehow, he trust the boys to get to a safer place and call for help. Getting help was one thing but more than anything he wanted the boys to be safe.

But what if…

Steve shook his head to stop his negative inner voice.

_'They will be safe.'_ Steve tried to convince himself. _'They have to be safe.'_

His hand suddenly realized the thing stuffed in his pocket, he quickly took out the satellite phone he had found earlier and dialed Danny's number.

"Dammit." Steve murmured when he couldn't reach Danny. He dialed Junior's number next and to his dismay, Junior too didn't answer his phone.

Steve's face dawned in realization. He should be spending the night with them and when he failed to turn, his team must have put the pieces together and figured what happened to him. There was only one possible reason why he couldn't reach his team. They must be in the jungle as well, looking for him.

With the boys off to get help and with his team looking for him, all Steve needed to do was to hang on, by all means. He hoped he could buy him some time before the backup arrives.

"Danny is going to be so pissed," Steve mumbled as he watched for any sign of the cartel with a vigilant eye.

-H50-H50-H50-

Matthew wheezed as his burning lungs gasp for air. His legs feel numb and unsteady as he ran on the muddy ground but he refused to slow down his pace. It was out of the question.

_I'm counting on you guys_

Commander's words were ringing in their ears. Matthew couldn't help but feel a little claustrophobic at the moment. The jungle may seem stretched for miles in front of him, giving them the freedom to escape but the darkness of the jungle and situation they were in was suffocating him.

Their crunching footstep on the twigs was invading the silent of the jungle and keeping them on the edge.

In the darkness, Chris wasn't really paying attention to the ground. His foot got tangled with some roots, and before he realized he hit the ground with a grunt.

"You okay?" Ethan asked as he helped Chris to get up and lean against the tree nearby.

"Did you twist your ankle or something?" Matthew asked in a rush as he was gasping for breath.

"No, I don't think so," Chris answered but his face scrunched in pain.

"Shhh." Matthew hissed as he covered Chris and Ethan's mouth with his palm. He pushed all of them down on the ground, behind the tree. "Someone is here." He whispered.

-H50-H50-H50-

"Found him."

Before Steve could react, a hand yanked him out from his hiding position, shoving him on the ground. Steve fell in a heap on the ground. Everything went blur for one moment. Pain violated his bruised body without any mercy. Steve groaned when he was flipped over onto his back.

"You don't look so good, Commander."

* * *

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**Stay tuned for more. Thank you for your time and support.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author note:**_

_**Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me. Thank you **_**_all for your support_**_**. All feedback are appreciated.**_

_**Have a nice day.**_

* * *

"Eddie found something," Junior informed, quickly turning back to see if any of his teammates were catching up with him. Danny was beside Junior even before he could call out. Danny flashed the light of his gun on the ground, breathed out heavily before bent down and picked up the familiar item, Steve's gun.

Danny gripped Steve's gun a little harder, afraid to voice out his opinion. He grimaced and said, "We got to hurry up."

Tani walked further to the front and turned back to them. "Guys, can you hear it?"

Before any could answer, Eddie, bolted practically dragging Junior with him. The others followed suit and in just a few minutes they reached a river. Eddie slowed down and stopped just beside the river bank. He smelled for a few seconds and whimpered, getting others' attention.

Danny knelt just beside Eddie, flashed the light and studied the shoe prints. "Steve was here." Eddie woofed softly confirming Danny's statement.

"There are couple of shoe prints here," Junior said. "Do you think the cartels got Steve?"

Danny slowly shook his head as his eyes were glued on the other set of shoe prints. He looked up at the others and confirmed his thoughts. "No."

"How so?"

Danny stood up and flashed his light on the shoe prints. "Look here, we have a total of four shoe prints. One bigger and the other three almost the same size. The one bigger I will say it is Steve's, trust me, I know it's weird but I know his shoe print. The others, almost the same size, its print look more like trekking shoes."

Tani, standing beside Danny, took a moment to look and nodded. "Danny got a point."

Danny looked past Tani towards Duke. "Duke, you said we have three boys camping inside?"

"Yes," Duke confirmed.

"Do we manage to get a hold of them?"

"No. It keeps going to their voicemail."

"No surprises there." Tani shrugged. "No cell service inside the jungle."

Danny rubbed his temple and said. "Okay, here's my best guess. We can assume that the encounter Steve had on the road probably wounded him more than we think. He was close to passing out, maybe looking for water but then he couldn't control himself…" Danny grimaced before he continued. "He probably passed out. The camping boys came finding water for themselves, found Steve and took him back with them."

"How sure are we on the last part?" Junior questioned.

"Look," Danny said as he passed them by and flashed the light on the ground further to them. "See, how now you can only see three shoe prints? They are clumped together and the prints are more deeper than the first. They are carrying something bigger and heavier than they can manage. My best guess, it's Steve."

"I managed to get the location of the cabin they are staying from the father," Duke informed.

"What are we waiting for?"

-H50-H50-H50-

_"You don't look so good, Commander."_

Steve heard the words, but unfortunately, his eyesight was still slightly blurred. With the help of rather harsh pairs of hands, Steve rose unsteadily to his feet. Steve was not surprised to see a face glaring back.

One moment of silence and what followed next was pretty much expected by Steve. A punch in the gut and Steve doubled over. Another one and Steve was on all fours on the ground. Steve gasped for air and one of his arms went around his abdomen. His body was struggling to recover, to repair the damage.

Steve was still on his knees when he felt the man who was in front of him squatted to his height.

"We are having an interesting night, thanks to you."

Steve looked up, smiled a little and rasped "It will get better, trust me."

The man laughed out aloud before he spoke. "You surely right, it just got better for us, I'm not sure if it's the same for you."

"We will figure that out later." Steve managed to keep a poker face.

"Man, I like your self-confidence, Commander."

Steve mentally processed the situation. It was not any usual situation where he could pull out one of his Navy Seal stunts from his sleeves. His body was not in its best condition and with all the people around him, his best chance was to act smart.

"What do you want from me?" Steve asked. A smile was creeping onto the man's face and Steve simply let it stay there.

"Getting straight to the business, are we? What's the rush?"

"Cut the crap." Steve cut in. "You think my team will cooperate if you held me captive?"

"Well, thanks for the idea Commander but we don't like negotiating with cops. That's too much work."

Steve was quite. He didn't like where it was getting.

"We were hoping that you could share with us the name of the wonderful witness who will testifying on Monday."

Steve's breathing seemed to stutter in his lungs for one moment before it went out. When he first woke up in the cabin and was putting pieces together, he refused to believe it. No one was supposed to know the details of the high-value information. First of all, no one even knew that there was a witness to testify against the cartels, not even his team. He kept it that way.

"I don't know what are you talking about."

"Really?" The man pretended to grumble. "Remember I'm asking you nicely."

"I repeat, I don't know what are you talking about. We can go on for however long you want, but I cannot give you what I don't know."

"You know exactly what am I talking about, and we also happen to know you won't give the name up and would go to any length to protect your witness."

"Then why are we here?"

"Tell me something, Commander. Do you think your witness still will come forward to testify knowing we brutally killed the one person who vowed to protect him?"

-H50-H50-H50-

It was still, utterly still. The boys remained still in their hiding spot, breathing steadily. There was no sound of voices but they can hear the sound of foot treading and twigs cracking vaguely. Matthew signaled his friends to remain quiet and peaked a look to the front. It was full moon day and he could see shadows of two people at a certain distance. Thankfully, they were still in a safe distance. Matthew quickly turned back to his friends. He could read their mind, it was a flight or fight situation. He was not sure if they could safely flee the area now that Chris had hurt himself and besides, they had no idea how armed the guys could be. It settled then. Time to fight.

Matthew took the gun Steve had given him and Chris's eyes grew wide. Matthew quickly assured Chris as he shook his head. He placed the gun on the ground and took out his weapon from his sling bag. A tranquilizer firearm. He hoped the sedatives darts will give them the safe escape they needed.

Matthew calmed himself. He was his school's 25m rapid fire pistol champion. He could do this. Without wasting any time, he aimed the gun, fired and flawlessly as usual hit his target. To be safe, he took two shots at each shadow as he was not sure if the sedative was strong enough to knock a man down.

Finishing his job, Matthew leaned back and waited for a few minutes. While waiting, they could hear voices but couldn't make out was they were saying, it felt like they were trying to radio out to someone. A few seconds later, they heard the sound of bodies falling into a heap on the ground.

Matthew waited for another minute before he took off to find the unconscious men. He took his phone out, opened his torch and flashed on the bodies.

It was not what he expected.

Ethan arrived seconds later, stunned in silence. Chris was the last to arrived as he limped his way to his friends. He stood beside Ethan and like the rest was taken back. He didn't want to state the obvious but did it anyway.

"Great! We just shot the only people can help us at the moment."

Matthew's expression dulled as he stared at two unconscious HPD officers on the ground.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**Stay tuned for more. Thank you for your time and support.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author note:**_

_**Hello, everyone. **__**English is not my first language, so be easy on me. T**__**hank you **_**_all for your support_**_**. All feedback are appreciated.**_**_  
_**

_**Have a nice day.**_

* * *

Ethan quickly took responsibility to assure his friend. "Listen, Matthew. It's okay. We didn't know who was it. We still can fix this."

Matthew was too transfixed in the situation that he couldn't even react to his friend's reassurance. One thought kept suffocating him again and again.

'What if he had used the gun Steve had given him? He could have killed them. He could have killed two HPD officers.

Chris seemed to read his mind as well. "Matthew, you could have used the gun but you didn't. You made the right decision given the circumstance we are in. Don't beat yourselves up."

"They are just passed out. They will be okay." Ethan said as he knelt and checked the officers. The medical knowledge he learned from his father came in pretty handy. "Awesome, they have two-way radios." Ethan smiled for the first time that night. "Lets' see if there is anyone on the other side."

Ethan took the radio in his hand and stood up. Matthew flashed the light and Ethan studied the item in his hand.

"This is it." He mumbled before he pressed the button and spoke. "Hello, anyone there?"

-H50-H50-H50-

"Clear!"

The all-clear had been given and Danny signed softly. There was no sign of Steve or the boys in the cabin. Danny knelt beside the bodies they found in the main areas. He examined the tattoos on their arms.

"Cartels?" Tani questioned. Danny nodded and stood back.

"Danny," Junior called as he walked back in to join them in the main area of the cabin. "There is something you should see."

Danny and Tani followed Junior. Reaching to a room, Junior swung the door open and gestured them to enter first. Danny held his breath when he saw the bloodied bandages and gauze on the table near the bed.

"I guess the boys were able to give Steve some first aid before the lunatics break into the cabin." Tani voiced out.

Danny chose to remain silent as his jaw tightened. His eyebrows snapped together as his face tightened as well. Danny knew Steve was trained for these kinds of situations. Danny had no doubt about Steve's ability to handle the situation but he couldn't stop himself from worrying about his friend's well being. Between having to take care of himself and protecting the boys, Danny knew what would be Steve's priority and to be honest, Danny would chose the same thing.

Danny turned back to the others in the room. "We have to double our speed, Steve would be expecting us and I don't want to let him down. Let's regroup and see where we can go next." Danny said and hurriedly left the room. Junior and Tani followed him.

"Danny, I got the boys on the radio!" Duke came running with the latest development. "They want to talk to you."

A sense of relief washed over Danny. Without missing any second, he caught the radio passed by Duke and spoke. "This is Detective Danny Williams." The reply came a few seconds later and finally, Danny could see a ray of hope.

_"Thank God. Detective, my name is Ethan. Commander asked us to call you and get help. The cartels are trying to kill us. You got to hurry up."_

"Okay, calm down." Danny eased the boy who spoke in a rush. "First, tell me where is Steve?"

_"We all left the cabin after two guys broke in but after a while, he said the cartels were closing in faster then he expected so he stayed behind to distract them and asked us to run and get help."_

Danny closed his eyes for one moment as he sighed softly. Although it was painful to hear, he expected nothing less from his friend. Typical McGarrett's behavior, he thought to himself.

"How is he?" Danny asked as he anxiously waited for the answer.

_"Not good. He need help fast, like really fast. How fast can you get here?"_

Danny exchanged a worried glance with the others before he spoke. "We are actually in the cabin right now."

_"Get out through the back door and head west. We don't know the exact spot, but west direction was where we were together before we left him."_

"So I'm assuming you guys are further to the front of him."

_"Yes."_

"I'm going to pass you back to Sgt. Lukela. He's gonna help you. Good job, boys." Danny spoke in rush before he handed the radio back to Duke, nodded and gestured the rest to follow him.

Taking the radio back, as he watched Danny and others leave through the back door, Duke asked the question that had been intriguing him.

"How did you boys found this radio?"

_"About that … we did a thing."_

-H50-H50-H50-

Tani and Junior followed Danny's grueling pace without any complaint. Danny could feel his heart throbbing inside his chest but he refused to slow down.

Danny held up his hand, gesturing them to stop and they did. He turned behind and pressed his finger against his lips and cocked his head slightly to one side. Danny took a few steps to the front carefully and hid behind a tree. Tani and Junior followed Danny's movement and hid behind nearby trees.

In a distance, they could see Steve on his knees with his hands tied on his back. Danny could not gauge Steve's injuries from the distance but Danny knew his friend was not good, Steve's body posture and movement was telling Danny more than he needed. Danny studied the situation in front of him. There were six men and they were too busy making fun of Steve.

Danny backed off and gestured Tani and Junior to come closer. The two moved close to Danny and waited for instruction.

"They are distracted which is good," Danny whispered. "We gonna flank them. Junior, take my right and Tani, you, my left. Wait for my cue, we will take them out at the exact same time. Make no mistake."

The two younger members took the instruction and went to take their position. Danny moved further to the front but kept his distance.

-H50-H50-H50-

Another fist edged closer to Steve's face. It hit his jaw with such as a force that blood pooled into his mouth. Before he recover from the pain, his head was grasped by a pair of hand and a kneecap came up to his nose. There was a blunt crack and blood leaked from both his nostrils. Another round of fist to his stomach and Steve was on the ground. His chest gently rose and sank with each shallow breath he drew in.

"I got to say, I'm impressed with your ability to keep up, Commander."

Pain was increasing in waves as their evil laughter filled his ears. For a second, he thought a bullet would be mercy but he refused to let them win.

Just when he thought he was too weak to continue, his eyes spot the movement. Honestly, Steve was a little scared to believe, what if his mind was playing a trick on him? Then, he saw it again.

There was still hope.

Steve pushed himself up with every bit of energy left and spit the blood. Slowly, he spoke. "You know… how I said things would get better?"

The guys stopped laughing and concentrated on Steve.

Breathing deeply, Steve spoke, "The court proceeding will go on Monday and the witness will testify against your boss. Too bad you guys won't be there to see it in person." Steve finished with a smirk on his face.

The cartel members were surprised to see the sudden spirit in Steve. "Shoot them, Danno!" Steve shouted before he pushed himself down and braced for the shootout.

One by one, shots ran out and bodies began to fall heap on the ground near him. Six shots and Steve finally breathed in relief. He turned to his back awkwardly as he could not free his hands.

One second and Danny's worried mixed with anger face filled his blurred vision.

"Really Steven? I have to babysit you even on weekends now? I leave you half-day alone and you couldn't keep your sorry ass safe and sound."

Danny's rant was music to his ears.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**Stay tuned for more. Thank you for your time and support.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author note:_**

**_Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me. __Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

**_Have a nice day._**

* * *

Danny was ranting and although Steve was more than happy to hear, he couldn't process what Danny was saying. Now that he was safe, he was drifting in and out of consciousness. Everything around him seemed blur, like an old movie and suddenly blur images of people was floating in his vision. A squeeze on his shoulder and Danny's rather calm voice brought him back to the present moment.

"Hey, buddy. You with us?"

Steve was staring at Danny, but he couldn't keep his focus in place. "D'anny?" He stuttered painfully.

"Yes, babe it's me." Danny smiled, hoping to mask his concern. "How hurt are you?"

"I don't…feel so good." Steve gasped, the pain was evident in his voice. Hearing Steve admitting that was enough to throw Danny over the edge.

"He needs medical help like right now!" Danny yelled at Tani, stressing every word.

"Junior is calling for air support. We have a clear area nearby, we will fly him out. Keep him company. We will be right back." Tani tapped Danny's shoulder and hurried over to Junior to make necessary arrangements.

Danny turned his attention back to his friend. "No, don't!" Danny warned when Steve tried to sit up. Danny pushed Steve gently back to the ground. He knelt and leaned closer to Steve to examine him. "Steve?" Danny called and gently tapped Steve's cheek when Steve was still.

"Un-huh." Steve groaned but kept his eyes closed.

"It is going to be okay," Danny reassured his friend but he was worried.

"Dan-no?" Steve slurred.

"Yes, babe?" Danny placed his hand over Steve's forehead, hoping his close contact could keep Steve conscious while waiting for the help to arrive.

"B-boys?" Steve mumbled, hoping Danny to understand what he was asking.

"We found them. They are the ones who called and let us know where to find you."

Steve's lips slightly curved into a smile. "-you will l-like -hem"

"I have no doubts."

-H50-H50-H50-

One hour later, sitting in the waiting room, Danny focused on his breathing in hope to soothe his spiking anxiousness as he stared blankly at the white walls in front of him.

"Hey," The familiar voice snapped Danny out of his thoughts.

Danny exhaled harshly before he returned the greeting. "Hey, Lou."

Grover sat beside Danny on the couch. "Any words on Steve yet?"

"No." Danny shook his head. "Still waiting."

Grover nodded. "I found out what happened and I thought you would want to know."

Danny turned slightly towards Grover. "What do you mean?"

"We all know the progress we were making with cartel case, don't we? I mean with the arrest and proceeding on Monday and all?"

Danny just nodded allowing Grover to continue without any interruption.

"What we don't know is that there is a witness who will be testifying on Monday against the cartel, bringing them down once for all."

"What?" Danny was surprised. That information was something new.

"Oh yeah." Grover nodded. "We don't but Steve knew, he was the only one knew in our team."

Danny raised his eyebrows. Everything seemed to make a little sense. "So, they were after Steve to find out who the witness is?"

"You, my friend are absolutely correct."

"But why wait until today to go after Steve?"

"Good question. That's because only today Miller found about the witness."

"Miller who?" Danny questioned.

"Miller Dawson. The DA's assistant. All these while, wonder why we can't seem to make any case against the cartels? This moron has been feeding them with all the information and evidence we have been sending to the DA's office in exchange for money. This time, to be ahead of the cartel, Steve, the Governor, and the DA decided to keep the whole idea of having a witness as a secret and Steve was the only person in contact with US Marshals who was keeping the witness in protection."

"Then how did Miller found about the witness?"

"The moron was in the office when Steve was meeting the DA earlier today. He found out and you know about the rest."

"You got him right?"

"Oh yeah." Grover nodded, smirking. "Gave him a piece of my mind as well."

Danny smiled a little. "Too bad I missed it."

"Don't you worry, my friend." Grover smiled. "After what he put Steve through I think we can go for round two."

"It's a date then."

There were a few minutes of silence before Adam walked in. "Hey, guys."

Danny looked up and waved his hand.

"Danny, you got a minute?" Adam asked. "I wanted to send the boys home, but they want to see you first."

"Of course." Danny got up of the couch almost instantly. He waited and smiled when three exhausted-looking boys walked in. One of them was limping with the help of crunches.

Adam introduced them. "This is Detective Danny Williams and Danny," Adam pointing to the boys. "Matthew, Ethan, and Chris."

Danny smiled as he shook the boys' hand. "What happened?" He directed to Chris.

"Nothing serious." Chris unconsciously looked at his bandaged ankle as he answered. "I tripped and fell."

Danny shoved his hands in his pocket. "Well, first of all, I want to thank you, boys, for helping Steve. That's a very brave and noble thing to do." Danny said and Lou nodded, acknowledging the boys' intention to help.

However, the boys looked dispirited and that caught Danny's attention.

"What's up with the face?"

Ethan shrugged before he answered. "Well, we are just not sure how much we helped. We left him here and …"

"Uh-huh, let me stop you right there." Danny held up his hand. "I know things were tough tonight, but you guys did what some wouldn't do in the first place." Lou and Adam nodded, agreeing to Danny's statement. "You boys could have left him when you first found him, but you guys decided to do the right thing despite knowing the risk. That's pretty much exemplary heroism in my book."

The boys exchanged glances with each other.. "How is Commander?" Ethan asked.

Danny forced a smile. "The doctor is checking him but I'm sure he's going to be alright." He waved a hand to ease the boys' worries. "Go back home, take some rest."

"Do you think it is okay if we stop by tomorrow to see him?"

"Of course. I'm sure he would want to see you guys as well."

-H50-H50-H50-

It was the smell that woke him up. The uncomfortable smell was drying his nose. He was slowly getting more aware of nasal cannula, his hand in a sling and the pain medication that was dulling the pain he was supposed to feel. Steve focused on his eyes and cracked it open. Danny was in the chair close to Steve's hospital bed, sound asleep. Danny's arm outstretched to his bed. That was when Steve realized that Danny was holding his hand. Steve's mouth curved into a smile as he squeezed Danny's hand.

Almost instantly Danny woke up and hovered over Steve. "Hey you." Danny's sleepy eyes lit up.

"Hey," Steve croaked and Danny helped him to take few sips of water.

"How are you feeling?" Danny narrowed his eyes as he asked, daring Steve to say that he was fine.

Taking the hint, Steve corrected his answer. "Okay, I guess. The pain medication is helping."

A knock on the door diverted their attention. "Can we come in?"

Danny smiled when he saw the boys standing by the door. "Hey, perfect timing, come in." Automatically without Steve asking, Danny helped him to sit up. Danny knew Steve would want to sit up and talk to the boys.

"Hello, Commander." Matthew pressed his lips together and waved his hands awkwardly. "You look worse."

"Geez, thanks. It may look worse, but I'm okay." Steve whispered and Chris who was standing with the help of crunches caught his eyes. "What happened to you?"

"No big deal." Chris smiled. "Just sprained ankle."

Danny pushed the chair he was sitting towards Chris. "Here, sit down." Ethan took the chair and helped Chris to sit down.

"How you guys are holding up?" Steve inquired, concerned with the boys' well-being.

Chris's eyes widened. "You were the one almost died last night and you are concerned about us?"

Steve exhaled. "Like I said last night, I was trained for those kinds of situations. I know what to expect but that's not the case you boys. You can't just erase what happened last night and I'm sorry you guys have to go through that and at the same time, thank you, you guys saved my life."

Danny stood a little back, admiring the exchange between the boys and Steve.

Matthew shrugged as he sighed. "Last night was tough especially after I found out I shot two HPD officers."

"You what?" Steve was taken aback.

"Well," Danny stepped to the front. "After they left you and was running to find for help, they saw some shadows approaching. Not knowing who it was and to be on the safe side, Matthew shot the shadows with a tranquilizer firearm. Later, they found it was HPD officers. Lucky for them, the HPD officer was having two-way radio. That's how they reached out to me."

Steve looked from Danny to the boys then back to Danny.

"The HPD officers are fine," Danny informed Steve.

Steve held up his unharmed hand. "Wait, you had a tranquilizer firearm and you didn't tell me?"

"You didn't ask and in our defense, it was pretty much intense situation. I didn't remember I had it until I had to use it."

Steve scoffed. "Can you believe this boy?"

Danny laughed, knowing Steve was trying to lighten the boys' mood and he decided to play decided. "So I guess, no more camping activities?"

The three boys quickly shook their heads. "Not anytime soon." Ethan answered.

"Think it like this." Steve voiced out and winked. "You guys have a thrilling story to tell your girlfriends."

"Oh please..." Danny rolled his eyes.

The three boys eased a little and cracked a smile.

"How about this?" Steve asked. "Since I spoiled your camping weekend, I would like to make it up to you guys. Once I'm cleared, maybe we can go camping together? What you guys say?"

The boys exchanged glances and quickly smiled widely.

"Camping with a Navy Seal?" Ethan's face lit up. "I will say yes anytime." Matthew and Chris nodded.

"What you say, Danny?" Steve smirking at Danny. "Want to join us?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You have known me for ten years now, what do you think?"

"Well, I guess we are going camping then."

**The End.**

* * *

**_Last but not least, I would like to thank all those who took time to read, follow and review the story. I would not have come so far without you guys enjoying the story. So, a big fat thanks to everyone._**

**_Until the next time..._**


End file.
